


Home

by Geekforlife18



Series: Batfamily Reader oneshots and stories [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bat Brothers, Batfamily Feels, Broken Families, Brother-Sister Relationships, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Feels, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fights, Good Brother Dick Grayson, Good Brother Jason Todd, Guilt, Help, Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Scarecrow's Fear Toxin (DCU), Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 11:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19440289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekforlife18/pseuds/Geekforlife18
Summary: Y/N leaves her family tired of feeling neglected, when she really is still grieving over all her brother's





	Home

Swallowing my gut calling my family

-"Y/N?"

"look I can't explain you know somewhere I can lay low"

-"what the fucks wrong sis"

"just answer my damn question Jay"

\- "OK ok there's my old hideout under the police station what's wrong?"

"k-k thanks bud"

I hung up I made it to Jason's old hideout I made it inside. I looked for something to bandage my wounds. Come on Little Wing tell me your not stupid enough to not have anything. Hah There! I grabbed the bandages and alcohol. I sat on the chair holding my breath and pulled the giant glass out of my arm I exhaled fuck. This is going to hurt I used my teeth to open the alcohol. I slowly pored it on my arm I hit my leg on the ground I yelled

"fuck!"

I bandaged my arm and don't even get me started on my legs! Great! Dammit this sucks! I pulled the steel out of my leg

"mmm-sh-h-hit"

I did the same process I did with my arm. I took a deep breath. I leaned back in the chair breathing heavy exhausted. I spun around looking at the place. I saw a stack of books humph your such a geek Jaybird.

"Y/N"

Bruce, great I spun using my good foot looking at the screen seeing Bruce and my brother's

"I'm guessing you are not capable of doing me a solid and leave me alone so what do you want"

He didn't say anything to me I huffed

"Y/N what the hell happened?" Tim asked

"hey Timmy glad to see that you are back on the other side you know since no one decided to tell me you were dead until let's see it's been what 4 weeks ago!"

"Y/N we understand what you are going through we just want to help you" Dick said

"oh don't even go there! I've had to bury every single one of you! Jason you were just a kid who did not deserve it to be beat-in.. I still to this day try not to kill that fucking sick basterd. Damian you never got the childhood you desperately needed and then that sick thing took you away from this world. Dick you didn't really die you just faked your death but it broke this family apart. Tim you risked your life saving everyone I don't even know how you came back and Bruce... Where do I even start... So yeah I'm pisssed off that I couldn't save anyone but hey I'm still here I'm the one who's never died and as always watched the one's I love most go"

I turned the screen off so they wouldn't see me sobbing come on Y/N get your shit together there ok fuck Scarecrow! Fuck Joker! I huffed stuttering. I heard footsteps my brother's. I turned seeing all of them Jason pretending not to worry, Tim full of concern, Dick trying not to cry, Damian ran to me I expected him to yell at me but to my shock he hugged me. I rubbed his hair he started crying

"you are forbidden to leave us you are coming home sister"

"well since I'm forbidden"

Damian looked at me tears in his eye's I dried them away. Damian moved Jason and Dick helped me stand I whinced

"Tim get the stretcher"

He ran off I started coughing "I'm.."

"Y/N four words shut the fuck up" Jason said

Tim and Damian brought the stretcher Jason and Dick helped me lay down they strapped me so I couldn't fall out Dick at the front and Jason at the back taking me out we made it to the Batmobile they unstrapped and helped me sit in the Batmobile. I whinced again taking deep breaths I hear the boys talking but I can't process anything............I faintly smell Tim's coffee, hearing Dick's music, Jason flip a page in his book, Damian likely by Titus, I hear Barbara roll in her wheelchair. I'm too exhausted to open my eye's

"it's been three day's of silence somebody please say something" Dick said

I hear the other's huff I hear Bruce clear his throat the room deathly quite

"as I recall the last time your sister had come to visit when you all and I had come home nearly beaten to death"

"oh yeah when all of Arkham prisoners got lose" Dick said

"Y/N was pissed we didn't call her sooner" Jason said

"she always worries about us" Stephanie said

"tt she treats us like children" Damian said

"only when we deserve it and to be honest I think that time we did" Barbara said

"perhaps" Damian said

"hey what was the thing she always told us mother something" Tim said

"oh yeah it was crap I can't remember anyone else remember" Dick asked

"hmm sister and mother is all I remember" Jason said

"tt you Fools it's obviously..."

"a sister is a friend and second mother" I mumbled

"did she just" Dick said

"she definitely did" Jason said

"yeah I'm not dead just fucking feal like it"

"glad to see you still have your personality" Barbara said

I carefully sat up using my good hand. I opened my eyes seeing all my brother's, sister's and dad. I remembered what I said the last time I spoke

"I can explain what happened to me and why I was acting irresponsible"

"hey it's ok we get it we used you you got fed up with us you had" I cut Tim off

"no no I was fighting Scarecrow it was going my way went on then. I ran into Joker what I didn't know was that I had fear toxin in my system for hour's.. I completely lost it I'm not getting into what I saw" tears threatening to fall "he had beat me set a bomb... I woke up called home Jason of all people answered let me go to his hideout.. So I guess I'm trying to say is I'm sorry the only reason I said those things was the because of the toxins"

"so nothing you said was true" Jason asked

"I wouldn't say that..."

"why didn't you just tell us Y/N "Dick asked

"I-honestly my problems are less important than all of yours.. I really need to get my shit together"

Bruce sat on my bed what did I do now?! He touched my hand

"you have been there for your brother's, your sisters and you've been there for me. For far too long my daughter as it been since we be there for you"

I started crying I tried to dry my tears that kept falling he hugged me I'm going to be OK, I'm going to be alright.


End file.
